


Ablutophobia

by chiixil_84



Series: The Nexus [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fear, Other, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiixil_84/pseuds/chiixil_84
Summary: Ablutophobia: the overwhelming fear of bathing, cleaning, or washing.AKA, Tracks tries to explain to Wreck-Gar that he needs a bath, but the Junkion is quite certain he doesn't want it.
Series: The Nexus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836103
Kudos: 7





	Ablutophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago for a prompt; I forgot what it was, but I still quite like this little story. I edited it a bit to make it clearer, but it was still a fun little snippet I wrote.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

_“No!_ ”Wreck-Gar screamed, struggling against the Dinobots as the large mechs tried to push the Junkion into the steaming water. Tracks, the ever-so-helpful mech, oversaw the entire operation; though, he was quickly beginning to lose his patience with the Junkion leader. “Wreck-Gar won’t be cleaned!” He thrust an elbow out, narrowly missing Slag’s face. “I don’t want to become undirty!” A knee went up, clipping Swoop’s wing. “ _NO!_ STOP!” 

“Come now!” Tracks said, exasperated. “Be reasonable, Wreck-Gar! The ladies _need_ you!” 

“Ladies can wait!” he wailed, stunning the poor Slag as a thrashing fist finally connected to his face. As the Dinobot released the wriggling Junkion, Wreck-Gar tried leaping from his arms; however, he failed, seeing as how Grimlock inserted himself between the Junkion and the door. 

Quite irritated at this point, the Dinobot leader growled, crossing his arms over his chest disappointedly, “You, Wreck-Gar, get dirty soon again! Why no clean now?” 

“Because you will force Wreck-Gar to clean again!” the mech shrieked, almost as if he were in agony. 

Trying to calm the unruly mech down, Tracks whisper-hissed, “Please, _please!_ Calm yourself, Wreck-Gar. You’re making a mess of everything. Just do this one thing for me, and we can – _ugh_ – get as dirty as you like after!” 

Just as the primped mech finished speaking, Optimus and Ratchet came across the seven mechs. Concern showed on both of their faces as their leader questioned, raising an optic ridge at the group, “What is going on in here?” 

Hearing the tone from the Autobot leader, Grimlock immediately held his arms up in surrender, the other Dinobots following suit seconds after. “Me, Grimlock, only do as shiny bot says!” he stated, pointing to the shocked Tracks. “Promised goodies!” 

“I did _not_ – okay, okay!” Tracks backtracked, wincing under the glare from the medical officer. “Maybe I _did_ promise something to them! But Wreck-Gar promised _me_ he’d help me with something today, and I cannot have him looking like – like this!” 

With a sigh, Optimus interjected, patting Ratchet’s shoulder carefully, “Calm down, old friend.” Once Ratchet relented, their leader turned his attention fully to Grimlock; the medic turned his attention to the blubbering mess in the corner that was Wreck-Gar, his words so soft they were unintelligible. “I believe Kup is waiting for you five in his room. Why don’t you give him a visit?” 

As if a switch had been flipped, the Dinobots went from being apologetic to excited. They hurried out of the washroom, barely preventing themselves from trampling over the remaining mechs in the room. 

“Traitors,” Tracks muttered sourly as he watched them go. 

Once the other mechs were gone, Optimus turned to the last mech. Though Ratchet was still working on calming down the terrified, Tracks simply looked bored. “I’ll speak to you later, Tracks,” the Autobot leader rumbled. To his credit, Tracks had enough sense to look remorseful. “You’re dismissed.” 

He didn’t need to be told twice; Tracks was gone before Optimus even finished speaking. 

With a sigh, he made a move to squat down next to Ratchet. “Wreck-Gar, are you alright?” 

Pitifully, Wreck-Gar replied, “Evil mechs want to scrub Wreck-Gar’s form clean. Wreck-Gar said _no_. They didn’t listen!” 

Sharing a look with Ratchet, Optimus said, “I’m sorry, Wreck-Gar. You won’t be forced to do anything you don’t want to do. Alright?” 

Sniffling, the Junkion could only nod. The silence was almost deafening. 

“Here, let’s go,” Ratchet eventually sighed, gently helping Wreck-Gar up. “You can help me sterilize some things. How does that sound?” 

As the two mechs left, Optimus watched them leave with a heavy feeling in his gut. He hadn’t really questioned why out of all the other Junkions, Wreck-Gar was the last one to clean himself up from all the dust and rust he’d been carrying around; now, he clearly understood: _the_ _Junkion_ _leader was afraid to be cleaned._

He didn’t know what broke his spark more: the fact that he let this happen, or that he hadn’t even realized Wreck-Gar's fears in the first place.

Optimus certainly hoped the Junkion would be able to forgive him.


End file.
